That Little Voice
by KrindleKurst
Summary: An unexpected event draws Solas to the Emerald Graves to save the Inquisitor. Does Solas' concern for the Dalish mage arise from duty, friendship, or something much deeper? Post haven, pre-romance.
1. Unexpected Events

A loud bang resounds through the hall, startling Solas and sending his book clattering to the ground. The elf turned his face toward the direction of the sound and exited out of his enclosed room. There, in the doorway to the main hallway stood blood-stained Cullen gasping for air. He suddenly collapsed in an exhausted heap and began stringing together incoherent words in a hoarse whisper. Varric and several other bystanders rushed to the ex-templar's side attempting to lift his battered body. Solas advanced forward quickly, but bypassed the crowd and stepped out of the gaping doorway.

Cullen and the Inquisitor had received a lead on Venatori wreaking havoc within the Emerald Graves several days before. Without even batting an eye, the young Lavellan had gathered a large group of Inquisition soldiers and set off with the Inquisition's military advisor by her side. Solas had shook his head in disagreement at the time, but he knew there was no way of convincing the Dalish elf of abandoning her quest and staying within the protective walls of Skyhold.

Now, Solas' blue eyes darted over the courtyard looking at the remaining soldiers attempting to pick out the silver-haired elf out from the crowd. Not seeing her sent a wave of panic through the elf's body but quickly he shook it off. _It is because she possesses the anchor, our only hope of defeating Corypheus._ Solas thought to himself. A tiny, nagging voice in the back of his mind pressed Solas to think it was more than just her importance to the Inquisition that caused him to worry so. The elf gave his head a quick shake, dismissed his thoughts, and returned to the injured Cullen.

"What happened?" Solas questioned.

But Cullen was already beginning to spill the details to the worried crowd. "Red… *cough cough* templars interceded us outside of the Emerald Graves. They caught us completely unaware, and there was too many of them to even put up a decent fight. I called a retreat, and our forces began to fall back. But our Inquisitor and a few of our other men were caught in the heat of the battle, there was no way to get to them. Suddenly, a green light erupted in the middle of the fight and then she was gone!" Cullen hung his head in sorrow, pausing for a few seconds before continuing quieter. "We tried to search for her, but the Red Templars gave chase to us and we were forced to return to Skyhold. I don't know where she could be…." Cullen's voice tapered off to a quiet whisper and then Cassandra spoke up.

"Listen! We need to find where our Inquisitor is, but we must help our injured soldiers first." The seeker turned her head towards Leliana. "Please, we need you to send spies looking for her. Please leave as soon as possible."

Leliana responded with haste "Of course! I will take the Stonereach path, it should be the fastest." Solas quietly hissed under his breath. Stonereach path may be fast, but he knew the quickest route to the ancient burial grounds from his time journeying across Thedas.

 _But Lilliana is quick, she knows what she is doing. She has rogues and she can reach the Inquisitor safely and be more helpful._ Solas reasoned within his mind. The last thing the elf wanted to do was spill any more secrets about his travels, especially about an ancient path into the Emerald Graves. The elf closed his eyes and let his thoughts turn inward. He would get there faster and he could help the elf mage. The thought of her injured and bleeding out sent waves of panic through his body, but once again he could not understand why her safety was suddenly so important to him.

"Solas." a voice brought him back to reality as Varric stood staring at the apostate mage. "We will need your help with the healing. You up for it?"

"Of course." Solas replied and took off towards his room to gather his staff and elfroot potions. The elf approached his desk strewed with books, potions, paintbrushes, and snatched up his staff. Slowly a cool, calmness settled over the elf mage and he closed his eyes for just the moment. _She needs my help. The Inquisitor could die if Leliana does not arrive soon enough. But you are needed_ here! _Help the wounded soldiers._ Solas knew his help was needed here. But, some unknown feeling pulled the elf mage towards the back entrance of his study, something telling him he needed to leave. _Cole can help the others_ , Solas reasoned. And within a few moments he had gathered enough supplies to handle the day's journey and he set out through the door with a loud clatter.


	2. Find Me in the Fade

Solas moved with haste across the green regions to reach the Emerald Graves, stopping rarely to sleep and eat. He only hoped he could reach the Inquisitor in time before… No. He failed to believe that anything truly horrible had happened to the Dalish elf. These worries sped up his pace, traveling the lonely lands as fast as he could. It wasn't till the second day before Solas began to see the ancient trees of the Emerald Graves before sundown. Several hours later the mage set up camp within the forest. There was no point in scouring the dark for her, he reasoned. Running potentially into a Red Templar or Venatori was not worth the risk. Still, he cast a quick light spell into the darkness just to see if there was any sign of the Inquisitor. Only the eyes of great bear shone in the back from the black void, and the creature lumbered away in annoyance. Solas sighed. Tomorrow, he told himself. Tomorrow he would find her. And with that, the elf slipped into his bedroll and waited for the morning light.

In his dreams, Solas walked the gray lands of the Fade. The Emerald Graves were his least favorite place to explore, too many ancient battles and unneeded blood shed. However, tonight he could he a quiet whimper flood across the ancient grounds. The elf mage's eares pricked at the sound, and slowly turned toward it and plodded forward. It felt like forever before the sound became any louder, and suddenly the whimper began to form into words. "Someone… Please…" it said hoarsely. Solas' heart rate suddenly sped up. _It could be her!_ he reassured himself. He approached a small cave, and within it a faint red glow painted the surrounding stone. Solas breathing in, paused, and then entered into the enclosed area.

There, curled on the ground, was the Lavellan elf glowing an unearthly red. "Inquisitor!" Solas gasped and proceeded closer to the injured mage. Her eyes opened abruptly and locked onto Solas'. A reddish hue swirled around her gaping eyes and a quiet whisper escaped her lips. "Solas… Please… I don't know what's happening… Find me!" And with that, Solas awoke with a jolt.

Solas was rarely ever unnerved, but what he had saw shook him to his core. "What… Where is she?!" his blue eyes darted around the camp as the dream flooded back into senses. Everything hit him with a jolt. "I saw her… in the Fade! She was injured somehow." The realization sunk in, and with that Solas began cleaning up his camp as fast as possible. The mage followed the path he walked in the dream, and somehow this felt much much longer than in the Fade. The cave was the same as in the Fade, and he felt a weight lift off his chest when Solas did not see that evil red glow paint the cave walls. He entered in quietly and scoured the room for the young elf, and there she was...curled into a defeated ball fast asleep. Solas advanced to her side and place his hand on her shaking shoulder. Her eyes did not snap open like in the dream, instead she remained in her deep sleep. At first he hesitated, but then proceeded to gather the sleeping elf into his arms carefully, softly lifted her.

The Inquisitor's eyes still did not open at movement and Solas' brow furrowed with worry. The mage pivoted out of the cave carrying the limp form of the Dalish elf. In the sunlight she appeared more pale and frail. Solas hastily laid the woman down and began casting a healing spell. The magic wormed its way throughout her body and began pooling in her right arm. Solas turned his focus towards the magic and felt a deep hated seep through his being. Solas reactively tightened his control on the spell, trying to located the meaning behind this dark emotion. Red flashed before his eyes as terror began to bubble in his chest. Now panicking, the mage focused all of his energy and with a final effort he sealed the poisoning magic into a passive ball within her right arm. With a grunt Solas opened his eyes, and instantly noticed the improvement in the Inquisitor's color, as well as the newfound red light pulsating from her right arm. Lavellan's eyes began to slowly open and she looked up at the mage hovering over her. A wave of relief flooded Solas and before he could stop himself, his hand found its way to her cool face. "S..Solas?.… What happened?" Lavellan quietly groaned. "Shh… Lethallan. Be still. Sleep, and we shall talk when you awaken." She sleepily blinked twice then slipped back into a deep slumber.


	3. A Cold Night

Solas slummed in an exhausted heap next to the Dalish elf. What could have possibly happened to her over the last few days? Solas' mind burned with a thousand thoughts, sifting through his years of spells and magic trying to locate an answer. Time passed and still no immediate answers came to mind. Other questions soon surfaced as well, and the mage turned his attention back to the sleeping Inquisitor. First thing first, he needed to tend to her wounds.

Solas' gaze swept over her lithe frame, taking in the blood stains and gashes in her clothing. Several crusty wounds shone through her ripped pants, so Solas rose to collect the bandages and poultices from within his bag. A long, but not deep wound traced across upper left thigh, and the mage carefully removed the pieces of clothing from the wound and began cleaning it. Lavellan's breathing began more ragged during the debridement, but she continued to remain in her sleeping state. " _Ir abelas Lethallin..._ " Solas whispered quietly to her. After cleaning the large wound, Solas began to trace his fingers lightly across her thin frame assessing for any breaks or any more trauma to the tissues. The apostate's eyes traced her light build, and try as he might, he could not ignore the fact that even in this disheveled state she still remain remarkably Inquisitor's silver hair and pointed ears framed her face perfectly, and her light Vallasin added to her overall beauty...

Solas quickly turned away and scolded himself. _She is the Inquisitor. Stay focused and do not become distracted._ The mage turned his focus instead to summoning a healing spell, and with a twist of his hand a light green smoke began to roll from his fingertips mending what had been damaged. Small cuts and bruises began to fade, but the larger wounds remained open. Quickly Solas realized that he had used up almost all of his energy securing the harmful magic in her arm, he would be unable to help the Inquisitor until it returned. With a grunt the apostate lifted himself from the ground. Scanning the area, Solas reasoned elfroot might be nearby. That would be needed for the trip and hopefully with the exercise his energy would return.

Solas always keep the slumbering Lavellan within sight as he gathered much needed herbs and food for the journey home. Several hours passed, the sun setting further into the sky. The shadows began to reach , the Inquisitor's eyes fluttered open. She yawned slightly then pushed her stiff body into a sitting position. A hiss of pain escaped her lips as she the large gash across her thigh, and her nimble fingers passed over a gash on her left arm. "Ah, she is awake." A voice called to her.

The elf lifted her face and locked eyes with rescuer. " Ugh… I feel like a thousand halla have trampled me. How long have I been out?" She questioned.

"Only a couple hours. Long enough for me to gather some elfroot and some mushrooms for our trip back to Skyhold." Vye nodded her head, and with the movement something caught her eye. She looked down at her right arm and sharply gasped at the glowing light. "What? What is that in my arm!?" she asked trying to contain her panic.

Solas crouched next to her and gazed at the red ball in her arm. "I am not sure. I was hoping you could explain it." He said and turned his gaze back to her face. The Inquisitor breathed deep and closed her eyes. "Let me think. We were fighting the Red Templars. And then.." Her body squirmed for a moment and then Vye's eyes snapped open.

"I remember. I opened a rift with the anchor." Solas' brow furrowed with confusion. "A rift? Are you sure?" he questioned. "Positive. I stepped into the rift, into the Fade." She answered. "I was so confused. I stumbled around the dreamland for what seemed like forever. I couldn't leave no matter how hard I tried. I eventually found that cave, and fell I asleep from sheer exhaustion. The next thing I knew I was back here, with you."

Solas' mind buzzed with the new information. _A mortal in the Fade? That cannot be. Maybe the anchor holds more power than I originally thought._

"Wait." The elf started. "That does not explain the red light seeping from you. Do you remember how you got that?" and he gestured to the marking. "Oh. I guess… One of the Red Templars. One of them cut away at my skin with a red blade before I entered into the Fade." Vye mussed. "You don't think it could be red lyrium, do you?" She questioned Solas. Solas stiffed at the memory, the burning, seething hatred was so powerful. Solas began slowly "I'm afraid so, _lethallan._ I attempted to remove it but it power was too much."

Vye looked downward, her soft hands tracing the marked spot solemnly. Solas featured softened as he watched her process everything that had happened. Vye didn't deserve this, he thought angrily. For all his amazing abilities he couldn't remove the sickness that was now threatening her very being. "Wait, I remember the anger. The hatred. It was spreading everywhere and I couldn't stop it. Why is it now contained in my arm?" Vye questioned.

"I sealed it. I pulled the poison from your body and secured it in your arm. Somehow we will need to remove it, but for the time being it should be safe." Solas commented back. The Inquisitor looked back up at him and smiled. "Thank you." she whispered. Solas felt his heart quicken for just a moment. "You're welcome." He followed with a shallow nod.

The two of them had gathered the few belongings Solas brought and then they settled down to cast a healing spell on the damage Lavellan. "Now. I need you to focus. Allow your spell to flow with mine, and then allow the healing to take place." He positioned over her damaged leg, hands hovering just a few inches above her bare flesh.

"Ready?"

"Ready." she responded.

And with that, Solas began the spell. He tried to work as quickly as possible to ease the pain, but the sharp hisses coming from Vye made it difficult to concentrate. However her healing spell had woven together perfectly with his, and before they knew it the damage flesh became right again. A sigh of relief escaped the Inquisitor and Solas laid back tiredly.

Then, the mage leaned inwards to examined the wound carefully, pressing his fingertips lightly into her thighs to move the muscles. A giggle escaped Vye as Solas moved his hands. "I'm sorry, but it tickles." She smiled at him, trying to cover her face and he slowly retracted his fingertips. At first he was a little confused, but then a smirk crossed his lips. "What, our great and powerful Inquisitor is ticklish? I will be sure not to tell Corypheus."

And with that comment Vye began to laugh. "Yes! Please don't do that." Her face settled once again into a gentle smile, and Solas found himself smiling back. Even with everything that had been going wrong, Vye had still found something to laugh about. Solas tried to find a fault in this trait, but it was easily becoming his favorite about her.

"So, you ready to go? I'm sure the advisors are just worried SICK about me." she said with a chuckle. "Of course." Solas replied. The mage rose to his feet and held out his hand towards Vye. "Inquisitor." He said solemnly. She grasped the mage's hand and hoisted herself to her newly healed legs.

Solas allowed Vye to set the pace back to Skyhold due to her fatigue and healing injuries. The path through the mountains were uneven and dangerous, but Solas guided them through the safest areas he could manage. At first they trecked on in silence but then the mage notice the Dalish elf repeatedly turn to talk to him, then immediately regret it and push forward.

Solas raised an eyebrow and then turned towards Vye. "Something troubling you, Inquisitor?" Her pace slowed for a second before answering "Yes, how did Cullen and the Inquisition's soldiers make out?" "Well," Solas answered, "They looked alright before I left. Battered and bruised, but overall alive." Vye nodded her head in understanding. "I'm glad to hear that. I've been worried sick about them." _Leave it up to her to worry._ the apostate mage thought. The Inquisitor was many things. Impullsive? Yes. But did she truly care about the Inquisition, its purpose and its people? Absolutely. It was one of the things that continued to intrigue Solas and pushed him to get to know more about this elf.

"So. What made you abandon the safe haven of Skyhold to come rescue little ol' me?" Vye's eyes twinkled with mischief. Solas refused to give into her game and sharply replied "You were hurt. Liliana was taking too long, and I knew the quickest path to the Emerald Graves. It is as simple as that." Vye tried to hid her disappointment, but Solas picked up on the emotion easily.

"But of course, I also needed some more elfroot. It is the best at the Emerald Graves." Solas hastily spilled out. Vye's face slipped into a smile. "Oh really? I guess I was just add on, huh? Pick up some elfroot, and maybe help out the Inquisitor. No big deal."

Solas tried to suppress a chuckle, but it escaped through his lips. "Well…. When you put it that way. I should have just picked up the elfroot and left." A sharp push from sent Solas stumbling forward. "Hey! Thats not fair!" He turned and snapped at Vye, a smile on his lips. "You deserve that!" She laughed back. "Is this what you do to your rescuers? Remind me not to save you again." He announced. She laughed again, and Solas felt a happiness burn in his chest at her newfound delight.

The sun began to set as they neared another gully. The shadows had spread over the mountains, and the cold began to nip at the traveler's skin. "Maybe we should set up camp here." Solas suggested at the notice of the Inquisitor's developing limp. "I'm alright if you are alright." Vye vocalized. "Well, it will be dark soon. The quicker we set up camp the better." Solas returned and then proceeded to set down his things. They made light conversation while setting up camp, and soon a fire was lit with their combined fire spells.

Solas settled down next to the rippling flames and began consuming part of their meager dinner. "So." Solas began. "I can begin watch tonight. You desperately need your rest." And right on cue, Vye's mouth opened into a wide yawn. "Are you sure?" She mumbled. "I'm wide awake you know."

"Sure you are." Solas replied with a smirk. "It is alright, I am sure I can handle several hours for you to get some sleep." "Alright. I guess that sounds like a good plan." and with that she curled up into her bedroll and fell fast asleep. Solas smiled as he settled himself closer to the fire. If there was one thing about the Inquisitor he liked, was her failure to complain when accepting her duty. Vye never complained about the anchor, even though it was a great and heavy burden to carry the whole Inquisition without even asking for it.

Solas cast his eyes to her sleeping form. _Such load for one so small._ The apostate mage understood all too well… But this burden was his and his alone to bear. The elf sighed. The wind nipped at his exposed skin, offering some kind of distraction from his never ending musings. His gaze then shifted upward to the sky. Solas didn't know why, but the stars offered some peace to his ever swimming thoughts.

A short time passed before Solas heard the rustle of the Inquisitor's bedroll. Her lithe form stepped into view and she settled next to the apostate. "Can't sleep?" He questioned. "No. Its too cold." She said as she slipped her hands into her underarms. "Yes, well. It is chillier than usual tonight." Solas returned and he shifted his attention back to the stars.

Then suddenly, he felt cold hands slip past his thick woolen vest. Solas immediately stiffened and his breath caught in his throat, either from her freezing fingers or her abrupt gesture. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She repeated apologetically. "I'm just soooo cold. I honestly cannot feel anything my hands are just so cold." Vye shivered next to his chest. Solas sat there for a few seconds in shock, trying desperately to figure out what to do.

But the warmth of another was so welcoming... Especially on such a freezing evening. He could feel the Inquisitor questioning his next move, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. Solas closed his eyes and let out a slow sigh.

He shifted his weight so Vye could rest against him more comfortably. The elf accepted the gesture with gusto and she tucked her head under his warm, welcoming neck. Then Vye moved her hands more anteriorly and tucked them together across her chest and let out just the smallest, quietest sigh she could muster. Solas' features softened at the gesture. His hands still remain at his side, still unsure if this was a good idea. "Thank you…" Vye breathed. "For everything Solas. You saved my life." Her voice choked at the last word and she became silent.

A few moments passed before the apostate replied. "Of course, _Lethallan._ You are welcome." And with that Vye quietly hummed with pleasure. " Wake me up for the next watch, Ok?"

"...Alright." Solas whispered back, his voice warm with emotion. Vye suppressed a slight smile as she quietly slipped into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
